Alergia
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Esa era la razón de su ansiedad. Una maldita alergia a Dino Cavallone. One-shot del Día Blanco.


**Alergia **

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, si fuera mío sería un mágico mundo con conejos azules y un Byakuran rockstar!

**Pareja:** D18 *w*

**Advertencias:** Más dulce que cereal cubierto de miel y jarabe de chocolate. Well, un Hibarin tsunderon.

**Sumary:** Esa era la razón de su ansiedad. Una maldita alergia a Dino Cavallone.

**N/A**: Bueno, este fanfic es un regalo para mi lindo Hibarin (Jassi) por el Día Blanco, pero soy demasiado ociosa y se me ocurrió subirlo hasta ahora. Así que... sin más que decir...

Enjoy~~

* * *

Esa era la única respuesta lógica que el guardián de la nube de los Vongola había encontrado. Que era alérgico a Dino Cavallone. ¿Por qué?

Después de dar tantas vueltas al asunto. Preguntándose cuales eran las razones de esos síntomas finalmente lo descifro.

El día en que conoció a Dino Cavallone sintió unas extrañas nauseas, pero no eran nauseas normales, era un extraño retorcijón en el estómago, como si algo estuviera danzando dentro de él. Sin embargo decidió pasar por alto esa sensación. Creyendo que, seguramente había comido algo en mal estado.

Pero conforme se prolongaban las batallas entre ellos (en las que supuestamente le estaban entrenando para la batalla por los Anillos Vongola) los síntomas iban empeorando. Cada que ese tipo se acercaba sentía una extraña ansiedad, su estómago se revolvía, sus manos iniciaban a sudar, temblorosas. Sentía un extraño calor en sus mejillas y al ver esa estúpida sonrisa en rostro del otro, su corazón aceleraba alocado, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, o entrenando en el dojo. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfermo cada que Cavallone aparecía?

Decidió ir al doctor, contándole cada uno de sus síntomas y el peculiar hecho de que estos síntomas solo aparecían cada que cierto mafioso italiano estaba cerca de él o rozaba su piel. Como respuesta, tanto el doctor como la enfermera iniciaron a reír. Ambos obtuvieron su merecido y Hibari Kyouya una orden de restricción de no acercarse a más de 5 metros del consultorio del médico. "-Estas enamorado-" había dicho el doctor entre risas, antes de ser mordido hasta la muerte por un carnívoro molesto.

¿Amor? Eso era realmente estúpido, el amor era cosa de herbívoros débiles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que "amar". Esas 4 letras le parecían repugnantes, tonterías. No era algo que un carnívoro pudiera experimentar. Hibari Kyouya NO estaba enamorado. Él estaba enfermo, era eso.

Busco los síntomas en internet y encontró algo que se le acercaba. "Alergia" eso era lo que tenía, sin duda alguna era alérgico al estúpido de Dino Cavallone.

Y las batallas por los anillos llegaron a su final. Hibari sabía que el idiota de Dino se iría, volvería a Italia a con los suyos. Y eso le aliviaba, ya no sufriría esa ansiedad que solo Cavallone le provocaba, mientras más lejos de él, mejor para su salud.

Esa tarde inicio a llover antes de que terminara sus deberes en el comité disciplinario. Hibari no se había molestado en llevar un paraguas a la escuela y a esa hora Kusakabe y el resto se había marchado a sus respectivas casas. Suspiro, fastidiado, sabía que si caminaba bajo la lluvia seguro cogería un resfriado. Pero quería volver a casa y tomar un buen baño, aunque amara su instituto, sabía que las duchas del lugar no tenían agua caliente, además ahí se bañaban todos los herbívoros sucios de Namimori y no quería contagiarse de alguna patética enfermedad de esas que solo los herbívoros portan (?) Decidió caminar bajo la lluvia hasta su hogar, lugar que no quedaba muy lejos, pero al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se arrepintió por completo al ver ese deportivo rojo. El vidrio polarizado de la puerta trasera bajo y una cabellera rubia se dejó ver.

-Te llevare a tu casa Kyouya- dijo el italiano con esa sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Hibari sintió como su corazón acelero y le dio la espalda con rapidez, ignorándolo y caminando por la calle bajo la lluvia. Escucho como la puerta del auto se abría y alguien gritaba un "-Jefe-" pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando un paraguas inicio a cubrirlo de la lluvia.

-Al menos déjame acompañarte, si caminas bajo la lluvia enfermaras- ¿Enfermar? Ya era demasiado con tenerlo cerca para sentirse realmente enfermo. Una vez más esa ansiedad, esos retorcijones en su estómago, sus manos temblando. Kyouya acelero el paso, alejándose del italiano, intentando parecer tranquilo. Pero el otro le seguía de manera insistente. Siempre era sí.

Cruzo una calle sin fijarse, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el semáforo estaba en verde. El molesto ruido de la bocina de un coche resonó en sus oídos y giro su rostro para notar como un auto se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Una mano rodeo su cintura y jalo de él, cayendo el piso.

-Idiota, eso fue peligroso- se quejó la voz del rubio. Hibari abrió los ojos, notando como se encontraba en el piso entre las piernas del capo Cavallone. Sonrojado se dio la vuelta.

-Aléjate de mí- grito, perdiendo la compostura, harto de esa sensación que le aquejaba desde que conoció a Dino -No entiendes que soy alérgico a ti- la lluvia mojaba el rostro de ambos. Uno de ellos mostrando una extraña sorpresa, el otro oculto bajo su cabellera negra.

-¿Alérgico?- pregunto Dino con curiosidad, contemplando el rostro del menor.

-Cuando te acercas me siento extraño, mi corazón acelera, me desespero, soy alérgico a ti imbécil- el hecho de que el pelinegro dijera esas palabras con el rostro totalmente sonrojado provoco que el corazón del italiano diera un vuelto. Y actuando principalmente por sus instintos tomo el rostro del menor y lo acerco al suyo. Sellando sus labios en un beso. Los ojos de Hibari Kyouya se abrieron de par en par, notando la cercanía del otro. Una nueva sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, una extraña calidez. Temeroso por esa nueva reacción empujo al otro. Cubriendo sus labios con una mano, muerto de vergüenza e ira.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el italiano, aun en el piso. Hibari no tenía idea de que decir, eso le había molestado. Sabiendo que era alérgico a él, quizás ahora sus labios se llenarían de ronchas o algo por el estilo, pero... esa acción, no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo. Y aunque a Hibari le doliera el admitirlo, ese "beso" le había gustado.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo en un susurro casi audible, aun sin dirigirle la mirada al otro. Dino sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a tomar el rostro del otro y besándolo, esta vez sin cuidado, de una manera más intensa que en un inicio al menor se le complico corresponder.

Si eso era una alergia. Quizás no fuera tan mala.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo owo

**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a propagar el D18 por el mundo **/como debería estar haciendo con el Asakiku/


End file.
